crocfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Just Snowball Madness!
It's Just Snowball Madness! is the fifth level in Cossack Village. Walkthrough Carefully steer your Snowball with the stick. If ever you think you're picking up too much speed, just push in the opposite direction. Roll straight down and maneuver around the first ramp. It might take a short while to get the hang of the controls. Stay in control of the Snowball at all times. When you reach a snowy field again, keep rolling down until you reach the RED CRYSTAL, then roll in between the Rails for an effortless ride. At the other end of the Rails, roll up the hill and stay near the rock wall. Roll over the crystal crate to smash it open, and make sure that you've got all of the crystals before moving on. Straight down from here on a small outcrop, you'll find the GREEN CRYSTAL. Continue to the right to reach the first Devil Dantini; roll into him to kill him. If he fires on you, you can also jump in place on top of your snowball to avoid the shot. Break open the crystal crate above him, then keep moving to the right along the cliff wall, killing a couple more Devil Dantinis as you encounter them. Before you mount the next ramp, roll underneath the floating Checkpoint Gong, and jump up to ring it. The ramp will shortly split. Take the left branch first, rolling uphill a fair distance. Go around the loop at the top, taking the short arm on the opposite side to reach a Heart and the VIOLET CRYSTAL. Go down the other side of the loop to smash the other crystal crate, then roll back down the ramp, taking care not to pick up too much speed. Take the right branch when you return to the fork in the ramp. At the next junction, take the short lower fork to reach a single crystal, then the other one to continue your journey. Slow down as you approach the side ramps, down which Skiing Dantinis will slide and try to hit you. Let them pass, then continue to the left. At the next crossroads, take the path leading up, then follow the loop to the opposite end and head right at the Heart to collect the BLUE CRYSTAL, which appears like any other crystal until you acquire it. On the next snowy island, continue left past the Devil Dantini along another short curved ramp, then jump to the Checkpoint Gong below. Follow the path of the crystals downward, then up a small outcrop to the right and back again. Keep rolling downward to a field with three Devil Dantinis. Eliminate them, and carefully roll left to the crystal crate, making sure to pick up all of its crystals before you continue to the second Rail run. Go uphill at the end of the rail run, then go down around the pit once you reach the cliff wall to collect the YELLOW CRYSTAL. Once past the pit, go down along a small arm to a crystal crate, then back up to the Devil Dantinis. Eliminate them, and go up a small valley past another Devil Dantini to another crystal crate. Continue to the right along a cliff wall and mount the final ramp. Go slowly to let the Skiing Dantinis pass by ahead of you. Collect the final crystals and the Golden Gobbo Statue before the end of your run. Crystal Locations *Red: At the bottom of the first narrow ramp, before you mount the Rails. *Green: Straight down from the first crystal crate, after the first Rail ride. *Violet: On the second ramp, take the left path when it splits and go around the loop at the top. *Blue: On the second ramp, after passing the first Skiing Dantinis, go up or down at the crossroads, then right at the Heart. The crystal is disguised as a regular crystal. *Yellow: At the end of the second Rail run, down from the start of the cliff wall. Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Cossack Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels